The proposed research is designed to analyze electrophysiologically the neurobehavioral functions of the amygdala and septo-hippocampal complex of rabbits in adaptive behavior, using food-directed behavior as a model, by means of single-unit recordings from these limbic structures. This objective is approached through separate study of major component processes that are involved in such behavior and involves a threefold plan of attack that is complemented by pharmacological analyses of some neurochemical determinants of these processes. One aspect of the work focuses on the organization of these structures with respect to (a) responsivity to conditional types of stimuli and (b) motivational processes pertaining to food stimuli. The latter entails an analysis of unit responsivity to various taste stimuli controlled through intra-oral injection of fluid and analysis of unit relations to feeding and drinking to determine how motivational properties of food stimuli are encoded by limbic units, the plasticity of such units, and how such encoding may tie in with regulatory functions exercised by the structures. A second aspect of the work deals with organizational properties of these as reflected in changes in unit activity with shifts in movement patterns in a treadmill apparatus, and seeks to assess the functional significance of such changes. A third aspect of the work centers on a detailed temporal analysis of the stimulus-response relationships displayed by limbic units during the performance of discriminative behavior. The task involves a discrete lateralized rotation of the head to a lateralized visual stimulus for intra-orally injected reward, and permits additional assessment of spatial factors involved in the informational processing. The neuropharmacological analyses deal with cholinergic and catecholaminergic contributions to motivational and movement-related unit patterns of activity.